1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a light emitting device in which a plurality of organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, simply referred to as EL) elements are disposed in a matrix shape is used as a display apparatus of the electronic apparatus is used (for example, see JP-A-2012-138226). The respective organic EL elements are connected to power supply lines through drive transistors, and emit light at brightness corresponding to drive currents supplied from the power supply lines. An active matrix-type organic EL apparatus in which the plurality of power supply lines are provided in a display area in a manner corresponding to the plurality of signal lines one by one is suggested (for example, see JP-A-2012-084371).
Generally, in a light emitting device such as an organic EL apparatus, a pixel electrode, a light emitting layer, and a common electrode are sequentially stacked on a substrate, and the light emitting layer emits light by currents flowing between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. However, since the pixel electrodes are disposed in a matrix shape in an active matrix-type light emitting device, if potentials of the adjacent pixel electrodes are different from each other, leakage currents may flow between the adjacent pixel electrodes. In this case, since the currents which contribute to light emission which flow from the pixel electrodes to the common electrodes flow to the adjacent pixel electrodes, desired gradations and color tones may not be obtained, and a display quality decreases. This is a remarkable problem in the light emitting device for the high-definition display apparatus in which pixel gaps are narrow.